To not care
by Varika
Summary: The only time he doesn't have to care is on his knees in a dark hallway D/s, rated M for a reason


**To not care**

„On your knees"

The voice was cold, hard, commanding…as always. He sank to the floor clasping his hands behind his back…waiting.

"I have practice in fifteen minutes. So you will do this as efficiently as possible, Understood?"

He nodded, eyes still fixed on the floor. A firm hand grasped his chin and, lifting it up, forced him to look into those steel grey eyes.

"Understood?"

"Yes."

The icy tone made his insides curl and his cock harden. The stare made him want to hide in shame and start to beg for unspeakable things, all at once. But none of that mattered. He had no choice then to kneel there and wait. Wait for him to use him. Suddenly his chin was free again - then he heard buttons being opened and clothes being pushed aside and shortly thereafter the wet tip of a hard cock was pressed against his lips. He wanted to open his mouth, take it in, but he knew better. He wanted to taste, to provoke moans of pleasure with his tongue, but he just waited.

"On second thought, I think I will just take what I want. A slut like you can't be trusted to know what efficiency even means can you?"

He could taste the saltiness of the other man's precum on his lips as he whispered

"No. Use me…but, please, just…I need…"

He wanted to ask because he needed it. But he was afraid. Afraid that he would say no. Say no and then leave, looking for someone who would give him what he needed without requests.

"What?"

The word like a sharpened knife sliding through his gut. He really tried to answer, to gather that famous Gryffindor courage, but he felt so ashamed for stepping over his boundaries that he just swallowed hard.

"Don't make me ask again slut. I have better things to do as to wait for my cock whore to make up it's mind"

He swallowed again and then just blurted it out.

"Will you come in my mouth this time? Please, I want to really taste you when I come."

He stopped breathing after that. It would be over now. Too much, too loud, too demanding. He waited for a boot kicking him to the ground and harsh words telling him off. But instead his chin was drawn up again, his eyes pinned down. His face seemed calm, almost amused. Like a cat who was delighted by the fearful running around of the mouse.

"No. You haven't earned the right to taste my cum yet. Maybe at some point you can convince me that you are worth it. But right now, you will be thankful for me to even consider coming on your face. Is that understood?"

"Yes, yes, thank you."

He couldn't answer fast enough. His cock had been frozen in panic like the rest of him, but now it started to harden again in anticipation.

"Open."

He opened his mouth as wide as he could and tried to relax his jaw. And then, it started. One hard thrust deep into his throat was the beginning of the hardest face fuck he had ever received. In and out in a fierce, callous rhythm – no time to adjust, no time to react. Just what he wanted. And then he heard his voice…merciless, almost cruel

"One of these days I might even fuck you. To compare and contrast, you know. I fucked your redhead last night in the potions lab, by the way. Who would have thought she could scream so loud? I think everyone in the dungeons heard my name when she came…does she do that with you, too? Oh no, of course not…what am I thinking. Of course you haven't fucked her yet. St. Potter can't just go and deflower his best mate's sister now, can he? Or anyone for that matter. No, you're too good and chivalrous – you have to date, woo, make love. God, you're pathetic. Or maybe you're not at all good and unselfish…do you know what I think?"

Taking a break as if in deep thought, he pushed his cock into his throat to the hilt and held it there for a never-ending moment – effectively choking him. The tears running down his face were as much from the fear of suffocation as from the shame of being almost ready to come – despite or even because of those cold words. The thrusting started again, giving him the chance to gulp in at least a bit of air. But then, the voice was back.

"I think that is all just pretence. You don't want to be the nice guy with the nice girlfriend anymore. You can't pretend anymore that everything is normal…because we both know it isn't. Soon there will be war and then? You'll have to save the day, defeat the Dark Lord…no time to hold hands and cuddle. The wizarding world is depending on you…and all you want is to not have to care. To let yourself go, let yourself get taken, surrender to the enemy. Surrender to me. They use you everyday…at least I sometimes reward you for it."

Looking up he saw a cold smile forming on those thin lips. The cock withdraw from his mouth – he missed it instantly. But he held himself in check, not following the impulse to chase after it but watching as slim but strong fingers started stroking it, aiming it away from his face. He was so close he could still feel the warmth, his cheek almost touching it.

"But not today. Since you wasted my precious time with that silly demand of yours, you won't even be allowed to bring me off."

With that the strokes got harder, faster. And with a deep, satisfied groan white cum erupted and landed all over the floor in front of him. He suddenly wanted to cry again…and to come. He so desperately wanted to come.

He felt a hand being cleaned on his robes and heard buttons being refastened. His eyes met the grey ones again.

"Clean that up slut. I have to get to practice."

With that he turned and made his way into the dark corridor.

Ripping open his pants Harry grabbed his cock and started to tuck on it feverishly.

"Oh god, he is right, I am pathetic"

But he couldn't help it. He bent over and started licking Draco's cum off the floor.


End file.
